Breathing Emotion
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: I growl in anger.  A fierce animal protecting his young.  Jowls wide.  and ready to strike.  He isn't wanted here.  I don't want him here.  So he must go.  Poem type thingy.    Slash!


Just a quick short I was tempted to write when I finished the story 'Beating Heart'. The story kinda sucked in my opinion but the ghost in it kinda made me want to give this a whirl.

Whoa can figure out who's who and what's going on? I kinda got lost myself after a while -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

_His smile broadens at the sight  
__of his heart's tender admirer.  
__The apple of his eye  
wrapped in sweet perfection  
the hornet in the flower_

_He shuffles  
an unknown pawn ready to play his part  
the sacrificing soldier  
he accepts his role  
he doesn't understand  
he couldn't care less_

_He doesn't know  
He won't know  
He will never know  
...But maybe he will_

_Love is a blue eyed snake  
ready to strike and release its venom  
to flow and corrupt its victim on the inside  
into the souls of the innocent  
the naive and inexperienced  
who never see it coming_

_A shadow lands softly on his form  
a blanket of silent danger  
who knows of his weakness  
the heart that was never prepared  
who never saw him coming_

_It wasn't his fault  
that his mother died  
before she could warn him  
of the people to avoid  
I once tried  
but I am not his mother_

_They sit side by side  
hands grazing  
and legs pressed lightly together  
I bare my teeth ready to strike  
but he won't let me  
I cannot defend  
nor advance_

_A feather-light hand creeps up sleek black fur  
gold and brown indulge themselves in the absorbing colour  
midnight relinquishes no colour  
until the white border of dawn cuts it off  
covering the heart of the gentle lover_

_Deception  
rests just beneath the smooth curves of face  
soft hills of soft tender flesh perked up to the touch  
cashmere that makes his sense wild and sharp  
but not sharp enough_

_I try to look away  
but it's hard  
so very hard  
I try to warn but go unnoticed_

_He leans forward  
They lean forward too  
pale white fur meeting bronzed  
the delicate sensitive skin that cover the treasures of lips  
they meet  
I frown_

_They start to move  
lips mapping out their own paths on new and familiar territory  
friendly neighbours and close partners  
partners not meant for the same field  
A backstabbing partner who'll cut you down  
to make his dollar  
to get his instant gratification  
Because he can't wait _

_He puts another hand on him  
my whole being throbs with anger  
anticipation  
It could be so easy to kill  
quick to destroy  
but past impossible_

_Kisses increase with passion  
a smouldering heat  
now a searing flame  
yearning for more  
more of sweet deception i  
ntoxicated with the illusion_

_He allows the bigger tom to ease him down  
his body laying prone  
belly up  
like a dead fish  
it disgusts me_

_He's on the bottom  
prey whose submitted to its predator  
no control in what happens next the future  
a complete surprise  
one not up to him to determine_

_Black fur on black fur pressing with need  
hungry and crazy  
desperate to fill a need of great weakness  
to fill the empty void of love  
but this isn't love  
it looks like it  
but isn't_

_Then  
it  
happens_

_He touches him  
in a way that would make any cat blush  
he is wanting  
he has needs  
I'm about to snap  
My hot heavy gaze eats at his mind  
he knows it  
I know it_

_'No' he whispers_  
_ light as wind _  
_easily droned by heavy panting _  
_the want growing more_  
_ but he doesn't stop_

_**'No'**  
he stops  
the look on his face makes me smile  
he's shocked  
no one's turned him down before  
_

_they stare evenly at each other  
soldiers looking over the trench  
to watch their enemy  
neither willing to launch the next grenade  
to fire the first gunshot_

_Golden lashes blink  
Once  
Twice  
Three times  
then his face goes calm  
he doesn't care_

'Fine  
I'll go'

_Yes  
leave  
Please do  
He is left behind  
like so many times before  
dropped like trash  
He's surrounded by trash  
but has now become a part of it_

_I stand there  
basking in my glory  
I have won_

_He sees this  
becomes angry  
then saddened  
he has nothing to say  
I have nothing to contribute  
we stand in silence_

_He breathes heavily  
hurt evident on his fair face  
I breathe heavily  
but instead of air I breathe emotion  
anger  
relief  
compassion  
love_

_The feelings pass  
I leave to see who has replaced him  
revenge seeping through  
I feel the bubbling bile of an ager beyond rage  
but do nothing say nothing_

_I am nothing  
but I breathe  
Emotion.

* * *

_

_So? What you think?I know it seems long but it isn't anything really x3 it's all under 800 words. I can easily say that it was fun making this, took me less than an hour... Can you tell? ;)_


End file.
